Zutara Week
by Shay-sama
Summary: This is a series of oneshots dedicated to Zutara. 7 oneshots. 7 days. 7 themes.
1. Day I Crossover

It had been a long time since the end of the war. Three years had passed. His country was doing…well. 'Well' meaning they were trying to keep their heads above water and were barely managing. The war was their financial income but now that it was finished they had to find some other source of profit. It was a big mess so when Aang came by the palace and told him they were going on a trip Zuko flat out refused. Then he was kidnapped and forced to go on the vacation but Aang claimed "That he didn't struggle much so he must have want to come" and he was right. Zuko did want to come even though he didn't know where they were going.

He was there when they picked up Sokka, Suki and Ty Lee from Kyoshi Island and he was there when they picked up Toph from a tavern she was at with her travelling partner Jun, yes that Jun, and he was also there when he saw Katara waving her arms frantically as they landed in her hometown, the Southern Water Tribe. It was there they were staying for the next week until Zuko had to return back to the Fire Nat- home…

"C'mon Zuko!"

Zuko looked up as Katara beckoned to him; he was lagging behind the rest of the group. It was then he started to make out the huge bonfire in what they called 'the main square' which was nothing more than a giant square of snow in the middle of the campsite with a giant hole dug out for the occasional bonfire. It was now he noticed that the most, if not all, of the whole tribe was gathered in the colossal square.

"What is this?"

Katara looked up at him then back at the giant bonfire. She smiled as a frantic child waved at her as she herself gave a wave.

"It's tradition. Every year on the eve of the Winter Solstice we hold a play of an ancient story till morning" Katara then lowered her voice as she tried to play the part of storyteller. "Long ago, before the lands split apart, there were people so intoned with their elements that there element became part of them."

"Became part of them…?"

Toph tried to walk forward but stumbled, she had been grumbling about the snow the whole trip. She claimed "It was like the desert all over again". Aang helped her up and lead her to the front of the group so she could speak with Katara.

"I think I've heard this story before…it's about Hyrule right?"

Katara nodded at Toph as Suki also walked towards the front, towing Sokka with her.

"Hyrule?"

Suki confirmed. Toph nodded.

"Yeah! The earth benders were Gronons!"

Katara giggled.

"Gorons you mean. Yeah. They encased themselves in earth and lived in the mountains eating bombs.

"What…what about the firebenders?"

Everybody's eyes turned to Zuko who shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Katara smiled.

"The firebenders had to have been the Gerudos. They lived in a desert and were all about the heat and life."

Katara said gently with a smile. Toph nudged Zuko with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, it turns out the bad guy was a Gerudo! He was the only male born in 100 years!"

Zuko frowned. It wasn't even his story and the firebenders were the bad guys. Katara sent Toph a glare, even though she couldn't see it.

"The Gerudos were all women and every 100 hundred years a male was born and he became King of the Gerudos. None of the Gerudos agreed with his ways but they could do nothing for he was their king."

Katara said sadly, wondering what would have happened if the Gerudo killed Ganondorf.

"Why didn't they take over?"

Zuko's voice was soft and Katara told herself that the only reason she was moving closer to him was because she couldn't hear him well.

"The Gerudos were a prideful race. Killing him would be admitting that their system was flawed, that they were flawed. They couldn't do it."

Silence filled the air. Aang cleared his throat as he began to speak softly, as if speaking too loud would cause everyone to shiver up and die.

"They didn't have to kill him. I'm sure they could have settled their differences some other way. There was no reason to shed blood."

Katara gave a hesitant smile.

"The airbenders of Hyrule would have to be the Kokiri's. They were peaceful, fun, people that never grew up. They were intoned with the forest around them and the air. They had a forest where the wind sang songs."

Aang smiled back.

"What about the waterbenders?"

Katara looked to Zuko and smiled.

"They were the best race."

This was followed by Sokka rolling his eyes and Toph's 'yeah right'

"They looked human but they had fins and had gills. Their skin was as smooth as an angel-dolphin's belly. They were the fastest fish out there."

Katara's eyes sparkled as she described these 'magnificent creatures'. Sokka looked at her exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, yeah! Giant fish we get it. Maybe you'll get the part of Princess Ruto! Go do your little play!"

This was followed by many exaggerated hand movements.

"You guys are in the play?"

Katara nodded.

"Anyone can be in the play once you choose to join. Different coloured stones and ribbon. It's so a kid doesn't get an adult role or a boy get a girl's role."

Zuko raised an eye brow at the intricate pattern of this necklace giving. Katara shrugged it off.

"Why don't they just look at the writing on the stone and see if it's appropriate for the person."

Sokka shrugged.

"We don't know. The two eldest of the tribe hand out the necklaces."

Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka.

"They say that the stones are just lines and when they are given to the person they turn into words. That's why the elders aren't aloud to look at them."

Sokka was quick to butt in.

"It's just a myth of course."

Suki looked at Sokka annoyed. Toph's face twisted up in confusion.

"But how does the person know their lines?"

"A narrator tells the story and we're supposed to act it out."

Katara said. Toph nodded at this. It was then they spotted Ty Lee close to the bonfire pit helping an old man hand out necklaces. She waved to them excitedly. Aang led Toph towards Ty Lee as Suki and Katara followed, both giving a look over their shoulders to the two boys that refused to go any further. After everyone was gone a strange silence fell between Sokka and Zuko and Sokka even tried whistling to ease the tension.

"Sooo…what happened to your gloomy girlfriend?"

Zuko didn't even act really offended. He just seemed worn out. Sokka could even see worry lines if he looked hard enough.

"You know her name is Mai. She…she doesn't like the cold."

Zuko signed as Sokka started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Sokka wiped a non-existent tear from his eye as his laughing died down.

"It's just that for someone like her to not like the cold. I mean she's so….well… so cold! No offense."

Zuko just shook his head and walked off. Sokka rushed off after him.

"Hey Zuko! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that!"

Zuko turned around as Sokka put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"You're right Sokka. She is cold."

Zuko shook off his hand as he walked down one the alleys of tents. Sokka watched him go.

---

Zuko didn't go too far from the party. Just far enough that no one would bother him and close enough that he could see everything. He sat on a turned over basket right outside someone's tent. Sokka was right when he said Mai was cold. Back then, before he joined the Aang Gaang, Mai _was_ cold but Zuko thought it was so subtle. When he became Firelord he thought she had become so much colder. It was like a stamp on her forehead how detached she was. He wondered what he did to cause her to be so unemotional. It was after a few months that he realized what had really happened. Mai hadn't changed at all.

Zuko had.

Zuko's short time with the Gaang had changed him vastly. He was more open to people. He would laugh when a joke was told and even make a few of his own. He would feel failure and accomplishment just as much as them and, dare he say it, he had become attached to them. They were his friends. Mai was Zuko's girlfriend, not his friend. Aang and Toph were like his little siblings. Sokka was the closest Zuko ever got to a real guy friend, no offense to Aang, and Katara...Katara was his best friend.

It was her that first trusted him in Ba Sing Se and he wanted to gain back her trust. After she came to his room and she threatened his life he thought it was impossible to gain back her trust.

She hated him.

At least he thought so but...she saved him. When Azula had attacked the Eastern Air Temples and he was falling to his death she reached out for him and pulled him back to safety. It was then he knew she didn't hate him. It was then he decided not to give up on gaining her trust. He was able to rectify his actions when he helped her on her quest for revenge.

It was somewhat a personal matter for him.

That 'fieldtrip' was like gaining revenge for his mother.

Then Katara left that man alive.

It was a lesson to Zuko which he would never forget. Katara was the one, who in the end, defeated Azula and saved his life again. It was Katara who let his sister live even after she tried to kill Katara. Zuko learned of forgiveness and compassion from Katara, lessons which he could never learn from his uncle and his mother no matter how many times they tried to teach him.

"Hello Zuko."

Zuko was startled at the voice and quickly a small fire illuminated in his hand as he saw the person standing a little ways away. She smiled warmly as she sat down beside him.

"Thank you for the light Zuko. My eyes aren't what they used to be."

He was now Fire Lord and yet that seemed to mean nothing to Katara's grandmother or the fact that it was his family that had caused the death of her daughter, indirectly or not. It also meant nothing that the fire was most likely meant for harm than consideration. She continued to smile warmly at him as he slowly lowered his arm but kept the light burning.

"My old bones aren't what they used to be. I think I will have to retire early. I can't seem to take another step, definitely not towards that fire where I would have to stand till sunrise. My ankles burn from the exhaustion. I feel a bit faint even."

Zuko looked at the women who seemed just fine a minute ago. He was not gullible but despite his good judgement he continued the conversation. The women reminded him so much of his uncle.

"You should probably get to bed Lady Kanna."

She gave a warm smile at him as she nodded.

"I think your right Zuko and please call me Gran-Gran. But I'm afraid I have no choice but to go back."

She was definitely up to something. She was very much like his uncle and if he knew his uncle well, and he did, this conversation wasn't going to end until she got what she wanted. He took the bait.

"Why?"

She signed as she took a necklace out of her pocket. It looked a lot like Katara's necklace except the thread was snow white and the stone an ocean blue. He couldn't make out the words for Gran-Gran was holding it far away from the fire.

"I have one necklace to give out and all parts are crucial in this play. I guess I'll be forced to go back to that dreadful bonfire unless…"

And there was the catch. She came here to make Zuko accept a necklace. Why? Who knew? Maybe one of his friends insisted that he be in the play and had enlisted Gran-Gran into the scheme.

"Unless?"

She tried to hide her smile and look sorrowful as she looked towards Zuko with a pretend face of pitiful.

"Unless you'd be a dear and take this necklace from me."

Zuko rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Maybe he could get out of this somehow.

"I'm not much of an actor…I'll give it to someone else if…."

She shook her head furiously and stuck out her bottom lip in the most pathetic way.

"Oh no, that's not aloud. Oh dear I guess I'll be forced to go back..."

He signed. He gave into her game.

"What's the part?"

She shook her head sadly.

"I don't know. We're not aloud to look at the necklaces. But all the good parts usually go first. This is probably the part of the tree or the nanny or something like that..."

Great, knowing his luck he would get a main part but hopefully it would be a minor main part. He took the necklace from her and she gave him a smile.

"Go to the blue tent just off of the bonfire. That's where you will be your costume."

He brought it to the light. The writing was hard the make out since it was just carved into the stone but after awhile of squinting he was able to make it out.

"What is a Link...?"

Gran-Gran was already gone with a smile on her face.

---

Zuko went into the blue tent and it was a mess of men and boys donning costumes. Some were dressed in big brown rock looking suits, obviously Gorons, while others skin was oiled down to looks smooth like the Zoras.

"What's your part?"

Zuko was shocked to see Sokka there, looking completely normal.

"Sokka? What're you-"

Sokka stubbornly folded his arms looking quite peeved.

"I'm helping back stage. What's your part?"

Zuko fumbled with the necklace in his pocket.

"Uhhh...a Link?"

Sokka eyes widened as he took the necklace from Zuko and examined it, turning it over in his hand.

"Wow. Seriously? You must have some serious luck."

Sokka grabbed his arm and proceeded to the back of the tent where a wall of cubby holes lined up the back wall. Sokka went to the one labelled 'Link' and quickly took out a green tunic.

"Put this on."

Zuko looked at him oddly before Sokka looked at him exasperated.

"What you want me to do it for you?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at him before discarding his clothes and putting on the green tunic. Sokka then gave him a pair of brown pants and boots which he also donned while Sokka placed a green hat on Zuko's head. Sokka then handed him a belt as Sokka attached a sheathed sword and shield to Zuko's back.

"There. You're ready."

Sokka placed a thick black coat around him and put the hood up.

"Don't take that off until you're about to go on stage. You'll freeze to death."

Zuko nodded as Sokka grabbed his arm and pushed him towards the exit.

"Wait a minute Sokka? What the hell is a Link?"

Sokka laughed as he pushed Zuko out of the flap only poking his head out as he looked around.

"There's a big Link and a little Link. You're big Link obviously. Your part comes in after little Link pulls out the master sword."

Zuko raised an eyebrow

"The what...?"

Sokka slapped his forehead, dragging his hand down his face before his voice got a bit louder.

"The sword on your back!"

Zuko touched the handle of the sword and looked to Sokka oddly.

"You still haven't told me what the parts about."

Sokka signed.

"Zuko, you're the main character!"

Sokka then disappeared behind the flap. Zuko looked at the flap absently.

What just happened...?

----

Zuko watched as Aang played the part of Little Link and surprisingly Toph got the part of Little Zelda. He watched as Aang played around with his little Kokiri sword and they told the story of how little boy from the Kokiri forest killed a giant spider inside a giant oak tree, met the Princess of Hyrule who sent him on a quest for two other stones like the one he got from the giant oak tree.

He was made a brother of the Gorons and got engaged by accident to the princess of the Zoras only to come back to the main city to find little Zelda running away on a horse with her ninja nanny. Zelda then threw a strange instrument which he had to use to get into a secret part of the Temple of Time. It was then Zuko realized what Aang was doing after the little girl named Navi, who was suppose to be a fairy, told Aang that he had to remove the Master Sword.

"_There's a big Link and a little Link. You're big Link obviously. Your part comes in after little Link pulls out the master sword."_

His cue was on as Aang pulled out the sword and the stage, which was a cleared off part of the main square, was filled with smoke. He then felt hands on him tearing off his cloak and pushing him. As quick as the hands came they left and he was left standing there as the smoke cleared.

"Link?"

Zuko looked around. That was his stage name right? Was he supposed to say something? No, Link hardly talked at all as a child. Plus there was a narrator. The smoke cleared and he saw one of the villagers playing a man in an orange suit. The narrator spoke for the man saying how he, Link, was the chosen one and was too young to be a hero so was put in some sort of coma for 7 years and now had to go save the world.

Zuko followed his script. When it said "Link headed for the exit" he walked, when it said "Link fought" he pretended he actually knew how to use a shield and sword as he battled the little kids that were "monsters" as he travelled all over Hyrule, going wherever Sheik the Sheikah pointed him to.

He collected 'medallions' and in turn awakened the 'sages' of the dangerous temples he visited. It turns out all the sages were people Link had met in the past and finally he made it to the last temple. Each temple he learned a song and a lesson. Zuko had finally made it to the last act. He looked around, waiting for something to happen as the narrator stood silent.

The stage was once again plunged into smoke. Zuko almost firebent as he felt someone remove one of his gloves and replace it. The smoke cleared and there stood Sheik. The person who played Sheik was dressed in tight clothes of dark blue and the actor's head was wrapped in white cloth, only allowing the blue eyes to show.

"I've been waiting for you Link...."

Some of the actors did that. Said a line that was supposed to be narrated but it just added to the authenticity of the play. The narrator continued on with the story as Zuko stood towards Sheik. He wondered who the actor was. Apparently Link had to have some sort of Agni Kai with this Ganondorf guy. They spoke of a sacred triangle called a Triforce which held the power to change the realm of Hyrule. If the person's heart was evil so was the realm and vice versa.

Seven years ago when Link opened the secret tunnel place he allowed Ganondorf to touch the Triforce making it split because his heart wasn't 'balanced'. The play was speaking in uncle terms now. The actor started speaking again.

"The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is you, Link!"

Sheik gestured to his right hand and he looked down to his glove. This was the glove that had been switched and now imbedded into the glove was a gold triangle.

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom...is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all..."

The blue eyes looked into his as the stage once again was filled with smoke. He heard her before he saw her.

"It is I, the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda."

He turned around and there she was, her bright blue eyes shone, filled with mirth at being able to play the part.

Katara.

Zuko couldn't help the small smile as she looked at his tunic. She was wearing a dress of white with a pattern on the bottom, adorned with a banner that hangs in front of her from a gold belt on her hip. There was strange gold shoulder armour attached to the pink vest that she had on, matching her gold circlet. Her hair was out and the two tendrils that she usually had up and clipped to her hair were out and tied around with ribbon.

She fooled nervously with her elbow length gloves as the narrator continued the story and almost expectantly the place started to rumble. He knew it couldn't be so easy for Link. Katara gave him a smile as the snow around her feet rose and encased her. This was part of the act.

His act.

Apparently now he had to go defeat Ganondorf and after some long fighting monsters and reuniting with the sages he finally made it to the one of the ending scenes. Everything was silent. The children were looking on with wide eyes and the narrator looked on with a slightly wary look. Something must be wrong-

"Hahahahah! I am Ganondorf! King of Hyrule! Bow down!"

Zuko looked as Toph came storming towards him with only the cape of Ganondorf. Zuko didn't even want to know what she did with the original actor.

The narrator looked at her oddly before continuing on with the script. Toph played her part perfectly, maniacal laughter and all. When Link finally made the finishing blow she fell dramatically to the floor, saying something about a light. Then she let out a loud scream and just for effect made the ground start rumbling.

Katara smiled slightly as the narrator recited Zelda's lines as she tugged on Zuko's arm, trying to hold her smile at bay for the sake of the play. They hurried out of the 'castle' as the 'walls' came down on them. They were outside and Zuko had just about had it with this play after Toph got up as the narrator started talking for her. After Zelda had performed some freaky magic he was able to deliver the final blow.

"Curse you! Curse you all to the seven hells! Curse you and all of your children!"

Toph's shouts died down as she was swallowed underground at her own whim. Zuko saw in the distance that the sun was starting to rise. Katara looked at him happily as the narrator spoke apologies and praises from Zelda to Link and how Zelda could give him back his childhood. Katara finally spoke. The lines coming effortlessly off her tongue to the point where they didn't even seem like lines.

"Link, give the Ocarina to me...As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

Zuko handed her the blue instrument that had been his companion for the whole play. She caressed the wood before putting her hand over his.

"When peace returns to Hyrule...It will be time for us to say good-bye..."

This scene seemed achingly familiar. It was just like the day Katara and Zuko had parted after the war was over. She smiled as if she knew exactly what he was thinking as tears started to brim on her eyes.

"Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home..."

Zuko couldn't even remember where home really was. He had spent his whole life travelling.

"Where you are supposed to be...The way you are supposed to be..."

In the Fire Nation as Firelord.

It wasn't as appealing as it sounded. She gave him a sad smile as one tear escaped from her eyes as she placed the ocarina to her lips. The first note of a soft melody shrilled out as the sun rose between them. He absently wiped the tear from her cheek as her eyes remained closed as she played.

People's clapping drowned out as he watched her finger expertly reposition themselves on the holes as she played. Soon people started to disperse with yawns and low murmurs until they were the only ones left. Katara continued to play and Zuko listened as the last note died and the air became still and quiet. Katara looked up at him with a sad smile.

"That wasn't only Zelda's lullaby but mine's as well. My mother use to sing it to me at night."

Zuko nodded dumbly before placing his hand on the ocarina.

"What happened after that, after Zelda played that song and turned back time?"

Katara gave a small shrug

"Nobody really knows. After Link returned the master sword Navi left him. Some say Link lived out his life with Zelda, both their memories erased, after being banished from the Kokiri forest for not being a Kokiri. Others say he remembered everything and visited Zelda to tell her that he was going on a search for Navi and that he would come back someday. Nobody knows the whole story. But most believe that, whatever happened, Link was reborn again."

Zuko nodded. Katara smiled.

"Maybe you're a descendent of Link, Zuko. You both seem to have a lot in common."

Zuko smiled.

"And you would make a great Sheik."

She blushed at the implication before bringing the ocarina to her lips and playing her lullaby, the same lullaby that had been handed down in the Royal Family for centuries while Zuko rubbed the back of his right hand where he thought he felt a twitch. Nobody knew how Link and Zelda's story ended. His story wasn't finished yet either.

He wonders how his, no, _their _story would end...

OoOoOoOoX

AHHH! It sucks! I hate it! It's tooooo long. This crossover theme raped me O.o

The only reason I posted this is because I can't do the rest of Zutara week without this one soooo...yeah...enjoy I guess.

Katara wasn't playing Sheik. Only Zelda. Zutara week was created by Greenifyme on deviantart and you can go look at her journals and profiles to see what else is out there for there are many other artist submiting their work for Zutara week. In your cannon...doing it better.

The one and only


	2. Day II Blood

The list of good things that Zuko did was short. That day was the day he chose that he was going to be on the good guys' side. The day of Black sun. The halls of the underground fortress were deserted and even if it wasn't nobody would dare stop him. It was that day that he performed his first deed of good as an actual good guy. He had been running to the war balloon hanger when he spotted her.

The waterbender.

Katara.

She was face to face with a firebender. He threw a fireball to her right and she let it whiz pass her. Her eyes kept glancing to the dead bodies to her side. They looked like casual people. People that had unfortunately not taken shelter in the underground bunker. Her eyes met the firebender's again and in a series of successive kicks three fire blasts were coming towards her. She blocked all with a head size ball of water. She sent a series of ice needles towards him and he evaporated them easily with a fire blast. Her ball of water got smaller. It seemed the firebender noticed this to.

Unmercifully he shot fire out of his hands and instead of letting it diminish he kept it going. She blocked with her ball of water and slowly the water started to turn to steam. Zuko knew he couldn't go barging in there, she would think him an enemy. He quickly grabbed an extra shirt out of his bag and tore it. He wound the cloth around his head and burnt eye. She would have noticed the eye immediately. He ran towards the firebender as her water ball got even smaller.

He wasn't going to make it.

He saw a tear slide down her cheek before turning to steam. His run quickly turned down to a walk as he watched the blood of the bodies stream towards her hands, making the ball of water big and tainting it as red as the blood. Her blood overpowered the fire and the firebender's eyes widened before he turned tail and ran away. Katara fell to her knees and wept. The blood fell to the floor causing it to splash onto her. Slowly Zuko approached her, as if not to scare her, and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him startled but didn't move.

"You have to catch up with your group. Ozai is dispatching war balloons. You have to hurry."

She looked up to him oddly before looking at the blood. Tears continued to cascade down her face.

"That could have been innocent's blood!"

Zuko signed.

"Well they weren't using it."

She slapped his hand away, eye narrowing and sparking with anger.

"How can you be so cold?!"

He pointed at the Fire Nation main city

"It's us or them! You can't save them now! "

He signed as she cringed away. He didn't mean to shout.

"The only thing we can do is try to end this war as quickly as possible..."

She knew he was right. She had been taught that blood was life. She had bended blood, she had bended someone's life. She felt a bit nauseous.

"C'mon."

She looked at the hand offered to her before taking it. He helped her stand.

"If we don't move qui-"

"There she is! The Avatar's waterbender!"

Both heads whipped around to the entourage of firebenders. There had to be at least one big synchronized kick they sent a line of fire towards Katara. Zuko sent most of the fire back at them. Their eyes narrowed

"C'mon. We have to fight."

They sent another fire wall towards him, this one more powerful.

"I'm out of water."

He looked over his shoulder before turning back towards the fight as they sent another wall at him. He could only stop the fire directly in front him. They were too many of them.

"Bend the blood!"

She shook her head furiously.

"I-I can't!"

He looked back at her with anger before it turned to sympathy. His hands were slightly burnt.

"You have to survive. The avatar needs you. I can't hold them back on my own."

It was then she realized that this man _needed_ her. That he might also be a victim if she refused to bend blood.

She bended.

It started with all the blood on the floor and on her but she knew that wasn't enough. She bended the blood out of a dead old man and that wasn't enough either. She almost cried as she bended the blood out of a girl that looked her age and almost threw up as she watched the body grow paler. She did start crying though as she filled her canteens with blood. A Fire Nation soldier's blood mixed with that of an innocent little girl. Old blood mixed with young. Innocent blood mixed with tainted.

She drew in a breath.

The fire nation soldiers sent a wall towards them. She breathed out. She bended a wave of blood and sent it crashing onto their fire. She froze them and hit them and that wasn't enough because in the end it was _them_ who made her do this. She hated them for it. She wouldn't take their lives though. She scared them and soon they ran off, drenched in blood.

She watched them go with sad eyes. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder and she saw his eye glow with sympathy. She fell to her knees and sobbed and he held her because in the end he couldn't help but think it was _his_ fault that she crying.

Zuko positioned her on his back and she held onto his shoulders for dear life as sobs wracked her body. He ran through the buildings, trying to get her back to her group as quickly as possible for he could already imagine the war balloon cresting the volcano. After a series of complicated turns and a few burned fire nation soldiers he was able to see Katara's group in the distance looking to the war balloons that were cresting the volcano. It was then he noticed she had stopped crying.

She was only shaking now. Slowly he crouched down and she unwound her feet from his waist and let her feet touch the ground. Still she held onto his shoulders with her face pressed against his back. She continued to tremble. He turned around and grabbed her face bringing it to look at his. Tears continued to slowly make their way down her face. Finally she spoke.

"I never wish to bend with blood again."

She closed her eyes tight as if that would erase what she had done.

"It was...amazing"

Her eyes opened quickly and looked at him shocked.

"What?"

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"It looked like Fire Nation water."

Her eyes drifted to her shoes. He must be insane. Delusional. He put his hand on her left cheek, like she had to him so long ago.

"Do whatever has to be done to survive. Take care Katara."

Then he was gone. He ran back into the city and she watched as he disappeared.

"Who was that?"

Katara didn't even look back at her father as she continued looking into the mist. To the man that thought the most disgusting part of her was amazing.

"I...don't know."

As she looked into the mist she remembered that she never gave him her name but somehow he had known it and she was struck with a strange feeling that she had looked into golden eyes like that one before.

His eye colour was stunning.

OoOoOoOoOX

Well that's day 2-blood. Its okay I guess, much better then the crossover one. But honestly I really wished SOEMONE would have killed someone in the show. I mean seriously. There is NO WAY some kids can stop a war without killing someone. Honestly. That's BS. And yes I'm aware that Katara was with her dad for like the WHOLE black sun episode and I'm like,

Seriously?

You have this awesome waterbender playing nurse? No. I know they had Katara fighting some firebenders. It's because it's on nick. If it wasn't there would have been some serious Katara a** whooping. So this is it how the episode SHOULD have been done. How did Katara get in that corner you ask? A firebender attacked the group and led her away. She fell for it. How did back up get there so fast? Firebender1 led her close to the dispatch station because he recognized her as the avatar's waterbender and was thinking of kidnapping her for bait so he could get a raise. Smart guy. I let them live because Katara is sooo much of a pansy as proven in the blood bending episode. I mean seriously, bloodbending is awesome and she goes crying about out. I was like WTF? Still love you Katara (even though you're a pansy).

The one and only


	3. Day III Jealousy

Everyone could see that something had shift between them. Mai could only ignore it for so long. It was at night as she lay in bed with Zuko and fingered the scar on his torso did she finally accept it.

"The Northern Water tribe has offered to remove the scar on your eye."

He nodded. They had offered to remove it as a show of goodwill and peace. He couldn't let them remove it though. It would be unfair for the person who had offered to remove it first so long ago in a crystal cave in Ba Sing Se. Mai continued to trace the edges of the scar on his torso.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting rid of this one instead. I know it must hold such painful memories."  
"No!

Mai looked up at him oddly. He had never raised his voice at her and she could see the slight desperation buried in his eyes.  
"I...It shows I've been through war and the sacrifices I had to make."

Mai read between the lines. He refused to give the scar up cause it showed who he had _sacrificed_ for. It was a reminder of _her_. Mai had never witnessed their relationship during the war. It was only after that she could watch them interact. It was subtle things he did for her. Opening doors, letting her have a room with a better view or giving lots of care to the pond while she was away. It was always her he smiled for. Even at parties Mai would get the seat to the fire lord's right, as was custom for the Firelord's girlfriend, but it was Katara who always sat at his left.

Mai retired early that night to her bed chamber.

---

It was on a sunny day that Mai had declared war with Katara. Katara had been practicing in the garden, water bending with the pond water, as Mai and Zuko walked pass. He waved happily at seeing her as Mai dragged him along and finally getting annoyed pulled him down for a kiss. She watched satisfied as Katara's eye widened and the water which was previously being bended fell to the floor. Mai sent a dangerous glare in Katara direction before closing her eyes and deepening the kiss. Zuko pulled away and they continued walking and Mai felt her jealousy die down as she assured herself that even if Zuko _liked _Katara he was _in love_ with Mai. Mai felt that jealousy spark again as she saw Zuko throw an uneasy glance over his shoulder.

---

After Mai had declared war Katara struck back with retribution. It was a cloudy day and the clouds threatened rain as Zuko and Katara fought in the courtyard. It was a mess of water and fire as both fought to gain the upper hand. Mai didn't know any of this for she had only come at the end of the fight where Katara was straddling Zuko. They were both drenched to the bone even though it hadn't even rained and it was apparent that Katara had won this duel. They were laughing. Then it started to rain and they seemed to laugh harder as Mai stood alone in the rain watching them. It didn't even seem that they knew she was there. Mai turned her back on them and pretended that the tears on her cheeks were just rain.

---

Katara had somehow gained the upper hand in this war. Mai would get a kiss in the garden, Katara would have whole walk filled with smiles and laugher. Mai would hold hands and get a tender glance at a party and Katara would get a dance. Mai would get to watch the sunset and Katara would get to spend most of the night in a field with fireflies. What the most though was that she wasn't even _trying_.

She never threw a glare at Mai trying to tell her that she won this round. When she would see her and Zuko together she would try and smile and be happy for them. Katara wasn't even in the Fire Nation as often as Mai. Sometimes she travelled with the Avatar or visited her family. When Mai asked her why she spent so much time in the fire nation she had answered good naturally that "I like to stay in one place. The Fire nation is more central so if someone needs me I can get there easier plus I'm with friends."

Mai observed that she was also considered one of these 'friends'.

Mai was bothered for weeks. She couldn't eat right or sleep right and her mood seemed more foul than usual. Finally Zuko asked her about it while they sat for tea one day in the garden. Katara was away with the Avatar for a week.

"Are you okay Mai?"

Her hand tightened on her cup as she brought it to her lips. The hot tea slid down her throat calming her down a bit.

"Zuko, that waterbender peasant..."

"Katara."

He corrected her.

"Katara-"

She took another sip of tea.

"You love her don't you?"

He looked at her oddly before nodding.

"Yes. She's a very good friend of mine."

Mai stared down at the cup in her lap before looking up at him, a hint of anger buried in her eyes.

"You love her more then me?"

Zuko's eyes widened as he placed his cup down on the table.

"Mai...I love you. I would never break up with you."

Mai sipped her tea calmly.

"That wasn't the question Zuko. You love her more than me. Am I right or wrong?"

Zuko sighed as he looked at his fingers.

"Mai I chose you to be my bride. You're the one I wish to marry."

Mai looked down to the ring on her finger. It had meant so much when she received it. Now the ring looked insignificant, just a piece of jewellery.

"You're avoiding my question."

His eyes narrowed as she sipped her tea calmly.

"I want to marry you! Isn't that enough!"

She could feel the heat emitting form him. She saw how his fingers clenched and how his shoulders stiffened. She placed her tea on the table.

"No Zuko. It's not. I want you to have only eyes for me. Only see me."

His whole body seemed to relax as he nodded solemnly.

"That's what I want. But now I know it's impossible. You will never give her up no matter how hard you try."

Buried deep in her eyes was anger and hurt but on the surface for the world to see was her jealousy. He could see it so easily.

"That's not true-"

She scoffed.

"I can imagine you now. You wouldn't let any guest stay in her room. You would still give extreme care to the pond and you would stare into any form of water with that faraway look on your face. You'd take boat trips at every opportunity just to be near the ocean because it reminds you of _her_. It'll sicken me."

Her voice was filled with malice and her eyes looked disgusted and filled with envy. Slowly she stood up and put her hands in her opposite sleeves and for a split second he thought she might bring out some knives on him but she just stood there looking down on him.

"I know you wish to love me Zuko. I know you would have stayed by my side forever if I just said the words. If I stay here I will only die of jealousy."

She started to walk away but threw an angry glance over her shoulder.

"I may have your undying loyalty but it will always be _her_ that has your heart."

She continued walking. Zuko looked down at his hands not having the strength to face her.

"I hope you find someone Mai, someone that will love you more than I ever could."

Mai stopped right before the door leading out of the Family quarters. She took off her ring and threw it towards him, it zoomed past his head.

"I hope that water peasant rejects you and you live out the rest of your days alone."

She spoke without emotion as she opened the door and it clicked resolutely behind her. She wished that would happen but she saw the look in that waterbender's eyes whenever Mai made a move. That look of jealousy. Zuko picked up the ring that had missed him. Mai never misses...

"Firelord Zuko?"

Zuko looked up at messenger that bowed before him.

"I don't receive messages in the Family Quarters."

The man looked around warily nodding.

"I know Firelord, but this message is marked with Lady Katara's insignia. We thought it might be important."

Zuko couldn't help the small smile that rose to his face as he took the message and waved the messenger away. He tried to damper his mood after realizing that he had just been dumped but found it impossible as he opened the message.

_Dear Zuko...._


	4. Day IV Cactus Juice

It started out as an innocent prank. Sokka knew the immense power this concoction held. In the nearby taverns your manliness was rated on how well you could speak sensible  
sentences after drinking this powerful concoction. It has many names. The Water of Delirium, the Sweat of a Cactus, the Insanity Elixir, the Crazy Potion. But for the simpler mind  
of a certain warm blooded male of the southern water tribe it was simply known as Cactus Juice.

Now he was currently pouring the mixture into a goblet, he caught some curious eyes wandering what he was doing pouring something into the Firelord's goblet but they all knew he was "Master" Sokka and he would never do anything to harm his friend the Firelord. Plus they were chicken that he would get the Avatar on their ass. Why was he pouring Cactus Juice into Zuko's wine at a very important occasion? What was his motive?

Revenge.

A few months back Toph planned to prank Sokka but she needed the assistance of a firebender. Aang refused to do it saying he 'didn't want to hurt Sokka' so Toph blew him off and went to Zuko. Zuko didn't agree at first but after reminding him about how he burned her feet he reluctantly gave in. Now Sokka knew that he shouldn't blame Zuko but the severity of what they did called for justice on both their parts, blackmail or not.

Sokka leaned back in his chair which was to the left of the Firelord's elaborately decorated seat. He couldn't stop the small smile that rose to his lips at the curious glances he got from other early birds to the giant dinner table but they just shrugged their shoulders and turned back to their seating partners.

---

Katara walked around the giant ballroom. Pillars lined the path from the ballroom entrance to the dining hall. Most people were lingering in the ballroom, looking at the picture stories that decorated the walls or the portraits of significant fire nation people hung on the pillars. Some even danced under the light of the giant chandelier that, apparently, would be lit by Zuko himself when he arrived. She had actually danced with a few people, Haru, Sokka and, of course, Aang. All had commented on her attire and beauty.

The clothes she was wearing felt odd. Of course she was use to heavy clothes but after a year of travelling in light traveller's clothes the wear seemed strange. It wasn't too heavy; after all she was only wearing her undergarment, a thin white shift, a gown and a robe. The blue gown was lovely and light with airy sleeves while the dark blue robe was sleeveless and had an intricate beading stitch in white.

The dress was beautiful, but deadly. For half of the party she seemed to be trying to avoid tripping on the hardly there train of her gown and after stumbling around she kicked off the deadly high heels that the dress women had forced her to wear and made sure that her feet were hidden at all times which wasn't that hard at all. It was so odd walking around the ballroom, seeing fire nation soldiers standing guard and not attacking her. One even gave her smile. She felt odd but strangely happy, but that still didn't stop her hand from wandering to the pouch of water hidden underneath her white sash.

The sound of fire blasts caught her attention and immediately her hand found the pouch under her sash. She found that the sound was Fire Nation soldiers neatly aligned by the entrance blasting fire out of their hand in perfect coordination. She watched as the flames died on the hands of the pair of soldiers at the end of the line. A loud voice boomed through the crowd.

"His Royal Majesty, Firelord Zuko."

The room silenced as the decorative doors opened without sound and Zuko stepped in looking all the royal majesty that he was. His face held a small smile as he walked in, his hair done up with his crown as it always was during parties. It was odd though that Mai wasn't on his arm this night. For some reason she felt relieved. He always seemed a bit...stiff...when Mai was in his company.

With an elaborate move of his hands and feet the chandelier was lit and Katara was amazed at how easily he could move in such heavy clothing. Soon people were crowding him and he smiled easily as he assured them, spoke to them, gave out compliments and accepted some. This was something he was used to. Katara smiled.

---

An hour or two later everyone was sitting in the dining hall and Toph couldn't help but notice Sokka's rapid heart beat. She nudged him in the side.

"Hey can you slow your heartbeat down, it's giving me a headache."

Sokka turned to her swiftly.

"Uhhh...I'll try."

She listened as his heart just speed up more.

"Sokka, what are you up to?"

Sokka smiled as watched Zuko take a sip of his wine.

"You'll see Toph. You'll see."

Toph's face twisted in confusion. Sokka's smile widened as Zuko looked at the cup and chugged the rest of it down.

---

Katara watched as Zuko tried to eat soup with a fork before she handed him a spoon. He had been acting funny ever since he sat down.

"Are you okay Zuko?"

He blinked over dramatically.

"Why yes Katara I am really really really really great, thank you for asking. And how are you my lovely bender of water?"

Katara looked to the goblet that lay on its side empty.

"Zuko how much wine did you drink?"

Zuko looked at his fingers moving them in a weird fashion that could never be considered counting

"O-o-o-o-one cup."

Zuko slouched down and put his head on the table absently twirling the spoon in his soup.

"Are sure?"

He dropped the spoon in the soup.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees"

It was then Katara noticed Sokka across the table from her trying to contain his laughter.

"Sokka, what did you do."

Sokka tried to hold in his laughter and put on a serious face.

"I didn't do anything."

Toph continued to spoon soup into her mouth nonchalantly

"He's lying..."

Sokka looked at Toph evilly. Katara bended his soup right into his face.

"Sokka I will ask you once more. What did you do?"

Sokka got up, soup in his hair and staining his clothes.

"It's the quenchiest!"

After a couple of seconds it dawned on Katara to what he did. He had given Zuko that stupid cactus water. In one smooth motion she sent her soup flying into Sokka sending him backwards and out of his chair.

"You idiot!"

Everyone at the table looked on as Zuko then stood up and pointed childishly at Sokka.

"Ha ha you fell!"

He then proceeded to stick out his tongue. Katara massaged the bridges of her nose before standing and smiling apologetically towards the people.

"I'm sorry but the Firelord's wine was poisoned."

There was an audible gasp.

"It is neither deadly nor sickening. It should ware off by the morning but for now he should get some rest."

She grabbed Zuko's forearm and guided him out the chair. He unevenly stood up.

"Hey benderwater, where are we going?"

She signed before turning around and giving a forced smile over her shoulder.

"Some place you'll love."

Zuko rested his chin on her shoulder as one of his fingers wound around one of her hair lopes.

"Why do you wear your hair like that? It looks really silly. You should take it out."

He then proceeded to remove the clip holding her hair loop in place, sending her hair lose and the ornamental bead clattering to the floor.

"See. It's much better."

She could feel his breathe by her ear. She blushed deeply as she quickened her pace. She suddenly felt Zuko tug away from her and looked back to see him patting a man's shoulder.

"Hey you should try the wine! It's super awesome fabulous!"

She tugged him away giving an apologetic smile to the man before moving him faster out of the dining room and into the ballroom. At least he wasn't seeing things like Sokka but then again he only had a cup full where as Sokka had at least 7 cactus bowls full.

"Heeeeyy! Heeeeeyyy! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!"

Katara could feel the throb of the vein on her forehead.

"What Zuko?"

He bumped into her accidently for the hundredth time.

"Where are we going?"

She signed before pulling him out of the entrance.

"It's a surprise."

He proceeded with trying to bend his neck all the way backwards while she walked on. She was easily let into the Family Quarters without a word after the guards caught sight of Zuko trailing behind her. The guards let her in his room with only a nod towards Zuko who was trying to touch his nose with his tongue. She quickly dragged Zuko inside, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breathe as she held onto the handle of the door and leaning her forehead against the wood. This was going to be tiresome.

"Zuko-"

And as soon as she turned he was there.

Right in front of her.

Then he leaned forward resting his forehead on hers as his gold eyes looked at her. He didn't look delusional at that moment. She could move easily to the left or right but she didn't. She continued to stand there, still somewhat shocked and somewhat curious about what he would do next.

"Zu-"

And she was silenced by his mouth. It wasn't a chaste kiss and she could taste the slight tinge of wine on his tongue thought she tasted nothing foreign. The cactus juice must have tasted and smelled just like water. Of course she wasn't thinking this at the time, these thought came after. What she was thinking at the time was more along the lines of "Holy Agni I'm kissing Zuko! What in the name of the Avatar was going on?" After her thoughts caught up with her actions she pulled away and he remained leaning on her. She grabbed his shoulders and put him at arms length.

"Zuko, you're with Mai. Remember, Mai?"

He looked at her with a silly smirk on his face before he reached out and squashed her cheeks together.

"Noooo. Mai doesn't want to be my girlfriend anymore. She wants to be someone else's girlfriend."

Katara lowered her arms.

"Mai broke up with you?"

Zuko looked at her oddly.

"She didn't break me. See?

He held out his arm.

"I'm fixed already."

Katara signed. So Mai broke up with Zuko. That's probably why she wasn't on his arm that night.

"Why did Mai not want to be your girlfriend?"

Zuko eyes scrunched up as he thought, his eyes lazily taking in his room with childlike curiosity.

"I can't remember."

She looked at him oddly as he started to stumble around his room. He then saw a bullfly and tried to smack it. He was actually...kind of cute when he was drunk. Like a little kid. Katara's eyes widened as fire came out of his palm as he tried to slap the bullfly away. Drunk or not he was still powerful. He looked at his hand curiously before his face broke into a grin. Katara reached out a hand to stop him.

"Zuko!"

He didn't listen as he made a small fire in his hand and twisting around making the fire trail behind it. He was going to burn the drapes on the bed and set the whole room alit.

"ZUKO!"

He didn't listen as the flame became bigger and wilder. Katara reached out her hand through the fire, and grabbed Zuko's wrist. He dispersed the flame immediately. She hissed in pain at the third degree burns that were from her finger tips to her wrist. She bit her lip at the pain before gently guiding Zuko down to the ground, grabbing both his hands and holding them in his lap.

"Zuko, you mustn't play with fire."

He looked to her hands over his and noticed they were different colours. One was red.

"Katara your hand..."

He grabbed her burnt hand and she shrieked. He immediately dropped it like it was fire.

"Zuko, you burnt my hand. It hurts very very badly."

He looked down like a child being scolded.

"I'm sorry Katara."

She patted his knee with her good hand.

"Just don't play with fire for now. Wait till morning."

He nodded and watched as she retrieved the pouch at her hip bending the contents out and gloving her burnt hand in it. He watched with wide eyes as the water started to glow. After she finished healing her hand she made the water twirl around him before bending it back into her pouch. He smiled with childlike enthusiasm. She then placed a palm on his chest.

"What are you doing Katara?"

She smiled.

"I'm bending the water inside of you."

He looked at her oddly.

"The water inside of me? You can actually do that?"

She nodded.

"You're amazing Katara."

Katara blushed. She seemed to be doing that a lot tonight. She placed it on getting compliments from someone who gave them rarely. Katara smiled as she slowly separated the cactus juice from the other fluids, letting it seep out of his pores. Zuko signed

"It's too hot."

He then got up started taking off layers. It amazed Katara seeing how many layers there were to his robes. The fire nation sure loved their layers and hated their king. That outfit was murder. He was left in a loose muscle shirt and pants. He then walked to his bed and jumped into it, laying down the wrong way of course. She signed as she got up and went towards the bed. After a few minutes she was able to leak out all the cactus juice through his pores, leaving him sweating. She gloved her hand with water and cooled down his skin, her hands lingering on his forearms and stomach.

Zuko's muscles were distinctive unlike other men she had seen whose muscles were hidden by their lean body. Reluctantly she moved her hand to his forehead, cooling it down. His eyes had long since closed and she was sure that he was asleep. Slowly she bended the water back into her pouch. She brushed a stray lock of his hair away before talking out the crown and top knot allowing it to fall down. She lay down next to him. It had been a long night. Her feet still hurt from those damn high heels. She would just close her eyes for a second.

----

Zuko stared at the ceiling with a blank head and hair tickling his arms. He absently stroked the hair. At first he had been combing it through looking for the pins that had been poking him in his sleep but after an hour of throwing the pins over his shoulder her hair seemed relatively clear and he just brushed his fingers through the thick locks. At first he thought maybe the person was Mai but he noticed that this person slept on their side and fit perfectly into the nook of his arm. Mai slept on her back making sleeping together somewhat uncomfortable. He didn't dare look, scared to find out who it was on his arm. He only remembered glimpse and pieces of last night, Sokka falling backwards in his chair and him lighting the chandelier were a few. He felt the person on his arm shift before he felt the wisp of eyelashes moving on his arm. The person didn't move for the next few minutes but when she did it was so sudden and so startling he jumped. In a matter of seconds the person was off of his arm and the bed completely. His eyes remained hooked to the ceiling. The room was silent.

"Zuko?"

His head whipped towards the voice. He didn't believe it and he had to be absolutely completely sure it was her.

It was.

There was no mistaking her voice. Her hair was out unlike how it had been at the party according to a brief memory of her and Toph laughing. The sun climbed in back of her but he could still make out her gown that was now crumpled in places because of sleeping. What was Katara doing sleeping, not only in his bed, but curled up on his arm? By the looks of how fast she got off she didn't even know.

"Katara?"

Then she smiled. Then she started laughing, the sun glinting off of her. He couldn't help the smile that broke on his face though he had no idea what she was laughing at.

"I'm sorry Zuko I must have fell asleep. After trying to get all that cactus juice out of you I-"

He sat up in the bed.

"What?"

Katara looked at him oddly.

"You don't remember? Anything?"

He shrugged.

"Bits and pieces."

Katara looked at him oddly. Zuko looked back at her levelly as she studied him.

"Zuko, do you like me?"

Zuko abruptly sat up a little straighter and looked at her oddly. Did Mai tell her? She continued to stare.

"W-what? Of course."

She shook her head. She knew he knew what she meant. He was playing stupid.

"No. Do you like me, more than a friend?"

At this point Zuko was absolutely positive Mai was in on this. Mai hated Katara. She would never bring them together. Why?

"Katara I don't think-"

"You kissed me Zuko. I want to know if it means anything to you."

She folded her arms and looked away. Zuko could see the slight tinge of red on her cheeks and couldn't help bringing his fingertips to his lips. He could remember...briefly...by the door. The memory was very fuzzy and hardly existed but it was there. Mai had nothing to do with this.

"Zuko...?"

She looked at him with honest eyes and for a second Zuko almost considered telling her. He didn't.

"You're the avatar's girl."

She looked at him sadly as her arms then dropped to her side.

"You're right."

She signed deeply.

"I am. It was stupid of me to think that I could, that we could....."

He got up and slowly walked towards her. This was all he had and would ever get. They stood toe to toe and she had to crane her head up to see his eyes. She never realized how much taller he was then her.

"That we could what?"

Katara almost backed away at the look in his eyes. There wasn't anger or sadness, just acceptance and a little bit of hope. Hope she was too scared to believe in but couldn't stop herself.

"Zuko.....I could never say no to Aang. He lost his childhood and it's me who makes him happy. The least I could do is give him a happy future. He's been through too much."

Haven't we all? He stood silent and just stared at her with those hopeful eyes. The silence almost drove her crazy.

"Zuko...I love you. I do. Please Zuko....say something."

Then he was kissing her and she kissed back. She felt her back hit a wall and still she continued to kiss him for everything she was worth. It was a kiss of love and a future which neither thought they could ever have.

There was nothing left to say....

---

Aang slid to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. He leaned against the Firelord's door and wondered how he could ever have a future with Katara knowing it wasn't him she truly loved. For the hundredth time that day he tried to convince himself that it was just the cactus juice talking, regardless of the fact that Katara had never had a sip of her wine.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoX**

**I'm so sorry Aang! Its okay buddy you have Toph! Please stop your mopping you'll make me cry! ;(**

**This is a continuation of Jealousy actually, hence why he broke up with Mai and there was no couple development because I already did that in Jealousy.**

**The one and only.**


	5. Day V Fireflies

The sound of skin hitting wood rang loudly through the room.

"I'm telling you Zuko, the Fire Nation is nothing compared to the Northern Water Tribe. Even Ba Sing Se is better!"

Zuko leaned in closer to her over the table; his eyes looked at her irritably. She continued to look into his with the same spark of anger.

"Ba Sing Se was made in the image of the Fire Nation's Imperial City! They only made it unique by making it more square and orderly to represent the Earth insignia and I don't even see the beauty in the Northern Water Tribe. It's just an ice wasteland!"

"I have to agree with sparky on the wasteland thing."

Katara broke eye contact to look at Toph angrily. Toph didn't seem to notice stretched out as she was, leaning on the back legs of her chair with her feet up.

"That's only because you can't 'see' there Toph."

Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"I call them as I see them."

Katara once again turned towards Zuko.

"What's so great about the Fire Nation? Its way too hot and the people are completely stingy!"

Zuko didn't really blame Katara for having this view of the Fire Nation. She had only seen the dark side of the Fire Nation.

"I bet you I can make you fall in love with the Fire Nation."

Her eyes lightened at the challenge and her mouth twisted into a grin.

"You're on."

----

"Katara!"

Katara mumbled something that was supposed to be a denial.

"Katara get up!"

Katara didn't want to get up. It had been such a long time since she slept in a very good bed. She had just arrived yesterday and was extremely tired so who was the idiot waking her up at this time.

"Katara..."

Katara opened her eyes.

It was Zuko.

She looked at him lazily for a few seconds wondering what in the world did he want at this time in the day. By the looks of her room it was still dusk.

"Yes?"

He gave a small smile.

"Get up and get dressed. We're going somewhere. Meet me at the courtyard."

She moaned her confirmation and he was out of her room. She seriously considered just ditching him and whatever it was he was planning. She cursed him to hell as she forced herself out of bed.

---

Katara yawned as she stretched her limbs. She had met Zuko in the courtyard and he was dressed in a travelling cloak. With a nod of his head he motioned for her to follow and she followed with out hesitation through the twists and turns of the imperial city. They went down the volcano path and Katara could see the beach where they had docked for the eclipse attack. It seemed like a lifetime ago. They descended into the town at the bottom of the volcano.

"Okay I give up. Where are we going?"

He looked over his shoulder with a slight smile.

"I'm going to show you the Fire Nation."

Katara could see the whole Plaza Tower in the distance before Zuko turned a corner and started heading east. Katara thought this would be amusing. They continued to walk for half an hour before Zuko turned one corner and lining the street was booths or small houses. The street seemed to curve. Katara knew from the many times she had flown over this place that the street kept curving and made itself into a swirl.

"What is this?"

Zuko looked back at her shocked face and just smiled.

"This is the Slums Market."

She looked at him shocked.

"The slums? This doesn't seem very poor!"

Zuko gave a nod as they continued to walk. It seemed the booths and shops were just starting to open. People polished fruit, placed knick knacks on displays and switched 'Closed' signs for 'Open'.

"Usually a war only last a few years and the countries that benefit from the war grow prosperous. After the war is over the money dies out quickly but since our war was so long it's going to take a very long time for the money to die out."

Katara nodded slightly sad. At the expense of their happiness others were dying. She looked to the people as they bustled by. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to her and Zuko. A few people glanced at them but that was it.

"Zuko...are you a regular here? The people don't seem to be impressed by your kingliness"

He looked back at her. He smiled brightly.

"These people that own shops live in the slums. The people in the slums don't really care for politics. As long as money and stock is sufficient they're happy. It will probably take a year or so before my profile is put into the student curriculum, after that many more people will recognize me and it will be near impossible for me to visit here anymore. "

Katara continued to walk with Zuko and soon the market started to fill up. Once the sun got somewhat high in the sky Zuko put his hood up.

"What's the hood for? It's way too hot for that."

He looked at the people warily before his eyes went to hers.

"It's about this time that the noble families send out their servants for food. The servants of nobles are big gossipers so it would be a big problem if one of them spots me."

She looked at him slyly.

"Are you afraid they'll tell the people out here you're Firelord?"

He shook his head as he looked at another face before turning back to her.

"What happens in the Imperial City stays in the Imperial City. The servants don't dare gossip to people of the slums. They gossip to palace servants and news spreads quickly. The council may find out and they practically forbid me from going out of the Imperial city.

Katara nodded and they continued on in silence as she observed the slums market. Many people nodded towards her or gave a smile. The people seemed...friendly. After a few hours Katara noticed a trend among the fire nation women and even some men. They had these braids that lined their whole skull from the tip of their forehead to the nape of their necks, the hair then hung loose or in a braid. It was like many braids from the forehead to the end of you're hair but the braids were so close to your head.

"Zuko? What kind of hairstyle is that?"

Zuko looked to the women who held a child close to her. Her hair was braided to her head and the rest of her hair was put in a ponytail.

"It's a style in the slums. You can actually get it done, if you want."

Her eyes brightened and she nodded. Zuko lead her down the road before stopping in front of one of the booths. He talked to the women and handed her some money. The women smiled brightly as she sat Katara down and let out her hair. She brushed it through and soon she was braiding her hair to her scalp. It hurt but Katara didn't mind all that much. Katara insisted Zuko get his hair done but he shook his head and instead got a small braid with a blue bead. Katara watched as it hit the corner of his eye as he walked. He tried to swoop it away but after many failed attempts he gave up.

"Still think the Fire Nation isn't the best?"

She looked to Zuko who fooled with the small red bead.

"You have yet to convince me."

He just gave her a shrewd look before continuing on ahead of her.

"You'll see."

And Zuko took her everywhere. He took her to a playground of Fire nation children, to a tea ceremony, to a show of fire nation dancers.

All of it had her astounded.

She never knew the fire nation had this side to it. He even bought her various foods to try. They were very hot and spicy but good. Her favourite was darqo which was simply chicken on a stick that you dipped into a spicy sauce. It was delicious.

Katara and Zuko continued to walk down the market street. They had walked up and down it a few times, never really resting in one spot to long, and the people slowly started to dwindle away.

"Zuko? Why isn't all the Fire Nation like this?"

He looked at her briefly before looking back ahead of him. For a second she thought she might have made him angry but then he started speaking.

"It was but then...people started to think themselves more important than others. The monarchy became corrupt and the people with it. The people of the slums were able to maintain the original fire of our nation."

Zuko looked at the people sadly. They seemed like a dying race the last time he had visited here. Katara put a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile.

"One of these days the Imperial City will remember who they are."

He nodded. There was hope now. He looked towards the sun. They still had time. He grabbed her hand.

"C'mon."

He lead her away through an alley of sorts, onto a street, onto the edge of town and then into the forest. He led her across the rainforest terrain of the Fire Nation. They ascended a hill and in the distance, through some trees, she could make out the Gates of Azulon. They must be getting closer to the water.

"Where are we going?"

Zuko looked back at her. He gave a smile as he turned back around and pushed away a branch.

"Just little bit farther. Trust me, it'll be worth it."

She continued walking until she was able to make out a low light in the distance. It was after a few more meters that she realized that the light was the sunset. Zuko let go of her hand and continued walking onto the small outcrop of land. She watched as Zuko stood in front of her and watched the sunset. She looked back tot he dense vegetation before joining g him on the rocks that the ocean crashed against.

"The sunset?"

He shook his head 'no'.

"You'll see."

He continued to watch the sun slowly setting into the water. Katara joined him at his side as they watched the sun die down into the water. Katara felt herself urging the sun to go down faster. She wanted to know what Zuko had made her come out all this way for. Slowly, as if in slow motion, the sun disappeared beneath the horizon.

"What now?"

He continued to watch where the sun had set. Then he took her hand and led her down a small path that went closer to the water.

"Wait until the sky darkens."

She looked to the still slightly light sky. She sighed impatiently. After a few minutes the sky darkened more to the point she could see some stars.

"Zuko I don't think anything-"

"Shhh..."

Katara looked at him oddly.

"Do you hear that?"

She listened for anything other than the waves crashing. There was something...a slight buzz....like tiny wings.

She jumped back and fell as a bright light flashed in front of her face.

"What the hell is that?"

Zuko stifled a laugh as he reached towards the flying yellow light that was as big as her thumbnail. She watched the bug with childlike curiosity. Soon the one yellow light was joined by another. After five minutes there was about twenty of them. She looked to Zuko oddly as he looked to the bugs with a content expression.

"Zuko? What are they?"

Zuko trapped one in his hand as he motioned Katara to come over. He opened his hand slightly, only enough to let the glow through and not the bug.

"They're fireflies. They're native to the fire nation."

He opened his hand wider and Katara was able to look at the bug closely for only two seconds before it flied away. They spent hours there and the amount of fireflies only grew. They were beautiful as they darted through the leaves or hovered across the ocean. They looked like they were dancing as the bobbed up and down around each other and allowed Zuko and Katara to join in their dance as they bobbed between them to. Zuko was able to catch one more while Katara couldn't catch any. They were beautiful. After an hour or two Katara and Zuko sat next to each other and watched the fireflies dance through the air. Katara's eyes drifted open and closed as she tried to stay awake.

"Katara...?"

Zuko's voice was laced with sleep and low as if he would scare everything away if he spoke louder.

"What do you think of the fire nation?"

Katara smiled as her head bobbed down, her eyes sleepy, before jerking back up at the lack of support. Finally, in defeat, she rested her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"I...I like the fire nation...very much."

Zuko signed as he watched her breathes even out, his own eyes starting to drift out. The fireflies looked like stars on the backdrop of the black ocean.

The fireflies looked even more gorgeous.

OoOoOoOoOX

Okay! I actually got a lot of reference photos to see where they were on the map. If you get confused on the whereabouts of anything I have a picture showing where everything is for this story. I know fireflies only live in meadows or marshes but I was like "Screw it! They're going to the ocean!" Because looking at the vegetation of the Fire Nation in the pictures it looks very rainforest-y or rocky. Not at all meadow-y.

.com/art/Fire-delete this if you want to linkNation-Capital-Fireflies-133414486

Happy Zutara week! Day 5! Check out other Zutarians work at DeviantArt. there all collected at zutaraweekplz profile.


	6. Day VI Rhythm

Ursa lived off of scant knowledge. In this place that had been her home ever since her exile she had to sort through truth and lies. Some tell her that the avatar is alive and well while others claim he has died. By the time stories reach here, usually from Supplies Carrier officers, it already has been retold so many times the truth gets twisted with lies. It was like a game of Gong-Gong whisper.

One day though, while the sun was setting and she was looking off to the ocean from the tower they had locked her into, a guard came to her. The guard had tears in her eyes. The guards name was Aria and she had been a follower of Fire Lady Ursa since she arrived on this remote island. She bowed to Ursa and then stood up and smiled.

"My Lady Ursa, your son has taken the throne. "

She was in shock. In a sheer moment of happiness she hugged Aria. She broke the hug and held the women at arms length. Pride and joy danced in Ursa's eyes.

"Thank you for telling me this. What of Ozai and Azula?"

Aria shook her head.

"Lord Ozai is imprisoned and nobody knows what has happened to princess Azula."

Ursa looked at the women with as much kindness that Aria had shown her during these years. She walked to the glass lined wall and put a hand onto it. Out there beyond the horizon was her Fire Nation.

Was her Zuko.

"I can finally go back to my family."

Aria put a hand on Ursa's shoulder and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Lady Ursa. Until we get a direct order from the Firelord we have to continue to uphold our orders."

Ursa looked frantically to the horizon then back to Aria. None of the Carrier Guards knew she was here. They knew the Fire Nation soldiers were guarding something but they didn't know what. Nobody did.

"B-but Zuko...nobody knows where I am but Ozai and the soldiers that guard me! Someone has to send a soldier up there and tell my son where I am!"

She continued to shake her head as her arm dropped limp at her side.

"One of our orders is to never leave this island. Until that order is made null by the Firelord we must continue our orders."

Ursa lip trembled, a trait her daughter had inherited, before she turned away from Aria. Aria reached out to her before letting her arm fall. Her comfort meant nothing to Ursa.

"I'm sorry my lady."

Ursa shook her head sadly as she resumed looking at the horizon as she did everyday. Today was different though. There was something red in the forest, like a balloon.

"It's not your fault. You have been nothing but kind to me Aria. Thank you. You are a true friend."

Silence engulfed the room for few shorts seconds before pounding of shoes on the metal floor outside echoed in the room. The door burst open and a soldier beckoned to Aria.

"Sergeant Aria! We need you out there right now! It's an attempt breakout! We need all our forces at the front lines!"

Aria turned to the man and shouted over her shoulder.

"Aye! I'll be out right away!"

Aria put a hand on Ursa's shoulder before leaving the room. Her hand froze on the door knob.

"Our other order is to never let you leave this island and to kill anyone that tries to break you out. I'm sorry my lady."

The door closed behind her and the metal lock initiated.

Ursa watched as two figures wrapped in black fought back the Fire Nation soldiers. The soldiers tried to kill them but the figures only trapped their enemies. One of the figures looked up at her. The person's face was wrapped in the same black cloth the figure donned. Only the eyes showed. Ursa was too far away to make out the colour of those eyes. According to rumours though her son's eye was scared. The eyes looking back at her seemed perfectly fine. The figure's eyes went back to the fight.

"Lady Ursa! We are here to protect you!"

She knew what they meant. They were here to make sure she didn't escape. Ten men made a line in front of her. The men stood shoulder to shoulder and their eyes were locked on the metal door. They refused to move a muscle. Sounds of foot steps outside started then stopped, started again and stopped again.

Finally the patter stopped in front of their door.

The sound of something colliding with metal made all the hairs on the back of their necks stand up. There was a dent in the door. Whatever hit the door before hit it again, harder this time. On the third hit the door blast open and fire flew from the doorway. Finally the fire cleared and a blue eyed stranger came in, water coiled across her shoulders. The water whipped out and threw all the soldiers off balance. They all fell and they were restrained with ice. Crystal blue eyes locked onto hers. There was movement in the hallway before another body came in and stood back to back with the waterbender. The waterbender was obviously a girl and by the looks of it her partner was a man. Ursa felt her stomach knot with hope. Once the figures were assured the place was clear they put their hands down and the blue-eyed stranger bended the water into a pouch on her side. Her eyes locked onto Ursa's again.

"Mom?"

Ursa's head snapped around at the voice. The person had removed their mask and their stood her son. Her Firelord.

Her Zuko.

She ran toward him and hugged him to her. He was so much bigger. No longer could he sit in her lap. She didn't want to let go. It had been so long since she last hugged him. Last time she hugged him he had been an ignorant prince. Now he was a wise Firelord. He hugged her back just as fiercely.

She held him at arms length as she looked him over. She couldn't help being drawn to the scar on his face. She skimmed it gently with her fingertips.

"What did he do to you...?"

He just shook his head as he revealed in the warmth of his mother's hand.

"It's nothing. Katara can heal it."

Katara? That must be... Ursa looked over to where the woman was. She was no longer there but the men were knocked out. Zuko also noticed this and he looked back to his mother.

"We have to go. Katara must be making sure her restraints are still intact."

Zuko donned his mask again and guided his mother through the building. They were running and smoothly Katara turned a corner a joined them as if it had been rehearsed. Katara and Zuko's feet hit the floor at the same time. They rounded a corner and pair of fire Nation soldiers were waiting for them. With out stopping or slowing down Katara ducked and ran low while Zuko did a fire blast above her. While they were distracted by the fire Katara sent out a whip that grabbed them by their feet and threw all of them back. They were a tangled heap of broken limbs. They continued to run.

They got outside relatively easy and charged into the bushes to avoid the small town. They continued to run until they reach the war balloon. Five firebenders stood in front of the burning contraption. Katara bended the water from her pouch and made a shield as they sent a burst of flames towards them. The fire died out and once it dispersed Zuko blew out flames burning a few men and the rest Katara froze to the floor and knocked out. They continued to run past the burning balloon.

Katara ran ahead while Zuko stayed in the back with Ursa in the middle. Ursa's eyes widened as a cliff came into a view. Katara didn't stop running and when she got to the cliff she jumped and fell. Ursa immediately stopped in her tracks but Zuko pushed her off and a minute she though her son had lost his mind before she landed on something hard.

It as a giant....bison.

The legendary creatures of the Air Nomads.

She looked to Katara who stood at the reigns of the...thing. She felt Zuko come down right after her and as soon as he landed Katara whipped the reins with some chant and they soared into the sky. Ursa watched the place she had been imprisoned in for years. Zuko was leaning over the saddle talking to Katara and she laughed as he gave a small smile.

It was then she noticed that Katara had removed her head wrappings.

She was beautiful with chocolate skin and thick brown hair. Ursa looked to her son and then the waterbender...Katara. Katara looked at Zuko with those big crystal eyes.

There was something between them.

Something that was natural and flowing and unstoppable.

It was steady.

Like a heartbeat.

Like a pattern.

Like rhythm.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoX**

**I honestly don't think Ozai would lock up Ursa in some sucky prison. It's her fault he GOT the throne. So I was like, he'd hide her away like a princess, hidden from civilization. Yay for mommy love! (Because we all know, next to Iroh, Ursa is the biggest Zutara shipper in the avatar universe) there are a lot of grammatical mistakes that I am WAAAY too lazy to fix. I will do that later. Honestly. I promise. Seriously. Why don't you believe me? Happy Day 6!**


	7. Day VII Lick

"You have no idea where we are, do you?"

Katara looked towards Zuko, who was looking at two various makeshift paths in the thick forest. He continued on down the right.

"Not really but I figure we have to come out SOMEWHERE and this path seems more travelled than the alternate."

Katara had nodded and continued to follow him. When she had complained earlier that he didn't know where he was going and that they should go another way he had let her lead. After coming across an elephantbee hive and a mother goosebear she had let him guide again.

Katara looked to the water at her hip. Once they realised they were lost they tried to drink less water as possible. They had drunk some water recently and were down to only a pouch of water but she had lived under worse conditions. Her hand instantly went to the pouch after she felt something brush against her leg. Then something seemed to grab her shoulder but whatever it was disappeared when she turned around.

"Zuko...?"

She felt something else brush against her arm. She immediately backed up and ended up tripping over a root in the ground. She groaned as she lay in the bushes trying to get up. Zuko then came and offered her a hand which she took. He helped her up and held onto her hand for a second before letting it go like it was on fire.

Actually, it did seem to be getting a little hot.

It was just a heat on her hand but then it concentrated. It was like someone took a magnifying glass and let it concentrate the sun's rays on her hand. The pain was bearable...for now.

Then that intense heat spread.

It started at the back of her hand and spread to her whole hand. It was quick. She could feel the same sting spreading on her left cheek. Rubbing dulled the pain but not by a lot. She looked up at Zuko who was inspecting his hand.

"What is this?"

Zuko's eyes snapped to hers before snapping back to his hand that was now starting to gain a red colour. Katara looked to her own skin that had already turned red. The pain was excruciating and it brought her to her knees.

"You must have fallen in fire ivy."

Katara watched in shock as he brought his hand to his lips and licked it. Twice she tried to speak but only a groan came out. Finally she was able to spit out her sentence.

"What're you doing?"

His eyes looked at her as he continued to lick his hand. Katara felt her cheeks heat up more despite the act that the pain was starting to fog her vision and senses.

"Saliva cures fire ivy burns."

It seemed like a light turned on in her eyes as she looked to her burnt hand. She brought her hand up to her face and gave it a tentative lick. Her eyes seemed to brighten with amazement at the relief and she continued to lick her whole hand clean. Her pink tongue darted out to lick her wrist and she found the saliva wasn't spreading as fast. Her tongue was drying.

Zuko couldn't take his eyes away and thanked Agni she wasn't even paying attention to him.

She licked her burning lips and some of her cheek before she figured it was futile. Desperately she licked her hands and spread the hardly there saliva on her face only to find out it was doing nothing. She rubbed at her face furiously as tears prickled her eyes at the pain. It felt like it was on fire, like the skin was melting away and peeling off her face. She half expected to rub her skin away before two strong hands grabbed her wrist.

Her eyes snapped to golden ones.

The shock numbed the pain for a second before it came back with just as much force. She tried vainly to rub at her skin to give it some relief but Zuko held her hands steady. She almost screamed at him but the words stuck in her throat as something wet slid across her cheek and dulled the pain. She could feel his hair tickling her nose as he licked under her ear where the infection had started.

She shivered.

He then moved down her neck before licking right below her cheekbone and moving down her cheek. Her hands trembled.

He continued.

Over her brow, down the bridge of her nose, her forehead and the corner of her eye. All were thoroughly taken care of. The pain had subsided and he pulled away. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him in shock as his eyes pierced into hers. He still held her hands and he was close, a few inches away. If she wanted she could-

"Is it better?"

She looked at him dumbly before she nodded, a blush rising to her cheeks. She turned away from him and he awkwardly let go of her hands and stood up from his crouched position in front of her. He cleared his throat before turning around in the direction they were heading.

"Let's....Let's get moving then."

Katara nodded as she got up. A pink tongue darted out and licked her cheek where his taste lingered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOX**

**What's my excuse for this being late? I don't have one. ^^; **

**I was lazy. **

**Sue me. But really guys im sorry it's late but if i submitted this sooner it would be admitting zutara week is over and that makes a little piece of me die . **

**the one and only**


End file.
